


Blueberry and Blankets

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Series: Undertale Oneshots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blueberry knows more than you think, F/M, Growling Sans, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Other, Platonic Papyrus, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sneaky Blueberry, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt :Imagine your OTP fighting over who is using too much of the blanket. It's cute, fluffy and needs attention like me. An established relationship with the adorable Blueberry and a flashback to his confession! Papyrus makes an appearance but its brief so....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a little something quick and a note that if you're waiting on the Bitty AU it will be updated this weekend. Bleughhh I hate formatting on A03.

“Saaaaans.” You groan as the smaller figure clutched the blankets tighter around himself. “You’re smaller than me, you don’t need all that blanket!” 

A mumbled groan was all you received from the lump of sheets that was your very cute boyfriend. He normally hated sleeping, but every once in a while he would wear himself down so much he needed to sleep. When this happened, you were usually grateful since your skelly companion was very warm and snuggly in bed. However he was a selfish hog with the sheets and had somehow stealthily stolen them all during the night and cocooned himself into a little nest of white and blue. It was this development which had caused you to wake, the small breeze blowing through the window and nipping at your bare legs. Sans was more tolerant to the cold than you, having lived in Snowdin for most of his life, but adored soft things and was a blanket hog like no one had ever seen before.

“Sansyy.” You cooed. “Please, I’m freezing out here.”You shivered to add emphasis to your words, knowing it would cause the mattress to vibrate and the lump sighed and then slowly unfurled. 

“FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO PRECIOUS TO LET FREEZE. COME HUMAN! WE CAN SNUGGLE TOGETHER!” He held open the blanket and you moved towards him, sliding into his arms. You felt the heavy weight of the duvet as it wrapped around the two of you, legs tangling together into an unsolvable knot. You placed your head under Sans’ mandible, and wrapped your arms around his cloth covered ribs. Night-time was one of the only times he changed out of his battle body, insisting that “ROYAL GUARDS NEED TO WEAR THEIR ARMOUR AT ALL TIMES! IT SHOWS A PRIDE IN OUR JOB!” This would usually be followed by you or Papyrus grumbling that no, he didn’t need to wear it in the shower as the magic paint made the water go sticky once for a month. Of course Papyrus had a lot of double entendres and puns to make about that, which you had to keep hushing to stop him corrupting Blueberry, whilst he'd just given you a look. If anyone was going to corrupt your Blueberry it would be you thank you very much.  
You’d started sleeping in the same bed after a sleepover around 3 months ago.

FLASHBACK

The spare bed/sofa had broken after Alphys jumped on it and broke the wooden slats underneath. She had insisted it was still fine to sleep on but Papyrus informed her that might murder your spine, and Sans was adamant he wasn’t going to let his friend sleep on a broken sofa, and Papyrus’ trash tornado was too terrifying to contemplate letting you sleep in there. Besides, Papyrus would want to sleep in for hours being the lazybones that he is, and you could have been trapped there for up to 8 extra hours if he wanted. So you had shared with Sans. It was a little awkward initially, the two of you keeping well to your sides of the bed. The sheets were crisp and cold. A few close shaves later resulting in you almost falling on the floor 3 times you fell asleep. Of course, you never laid still when asleep, you tossed and turned all over the place. But your sleeping form seemed very aware there was another form in the bed with you tonight. It also seemed very aware that you had a huge crush on said companion, and very unaware that you should not be spooning them at night. 

Needless to say Sans did not get much sleep that night. When you awoke you were encircled by a pair of boney arms, thin but very strong, securing you against Sans’ chest. Your own arms appeared to be reciprocating and you could feel the column of his spine dividing the curved rib bones, every notch on his spine unique. You could feel his ribs through the cotton t-shirt. Unlike human ribs they were thicker, but with narrower spaces in between. He wasn’t as heavily set as his clothes suggested, a lot of it being padding due to the armour, however there was definitely thicker bone than Papyrus had. The warmth of his magic flowed along his bones, invisible to the naked eye. As you understood other monsters could see magic, specifically boss monsters and Papyrus because he was the Judge. Whatever that meant. His magic had a minty feel to it, as his breath ruffled your hair. 

Sharp and cool, whereas Papyrus’ magic was warm and slow, but powerful. 

When Sans awoke, which you were alerted to by a sudden sharp gasp, you had pretended to be still asleep, as he stiffened when he awoke, but then relaxed and ran a boney hand through the top of your hair. It had relaxed you until the point where he had pressed a boney kiss to your head and slipped out of the bed. With a rustle of the sheets he was standing and making his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Normally he would have gotten changed at this point but due to your presence in his bed, he decided to wait until you awoke before donning the battle body you coaxed him out of last night, after a shoulder pad hit you in the nose. His guilt was a useful point of leverage there.  
Once he left the room you sat up, gathering the sheets and your thoughts. Whilst this didn’t prove your crush liked you back and may have just been a friendship thing, you doubted Sans knew kisses could be platonic. 

You sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed your eyes drowsily. You pulled on a big sweatshirt which brushed the top of your thighs, which Papyrus had leant you ages ago. You put your hand on the door and pushed your way out into the kitchen where Sans was cooking. As he cooked he enjoyed having the radio on to listen to Napstabot’s new tracks. Thus, when you entered the kitchen the little skelly was wiggling his hips to the music. The sight was adorable and hilarious. 

“G’morning Sans.” You mumbled, sliding into one of the chairs at the table. The skeleton who had had his back to you jumped when he heard your voice. He smiled and flushed light blue as he registered your presence. 

“OH! HUMAN! I MEAN-Y/N! YOU ARE AWAKE EARLIER THAN I ANTICIPATED! I APOLOGISE, BREAKFAST IS NOT YET READY!” 

“S’okay.” You smiled. “Have you got- (yawn) any coffee?” 

“YES! I HEARD HUMANS LIKE IT IN THE MORNING. PAPY DOES TOO! HERE YOU GO!” He pushed a full mug of a dark steamy liquid towards you. He also pushed sugar and creamer towards you.

You let out a happy hum as you raised the hot liquid to your lips, tasting the liquid which allowed you to deal with early mornings like this. 

Once you were slightly more awake you looked up to see what Sans was cooking, praying it wasn’t tacos. You couldn’t handle them this early. Oh praise the lords, it was pancakes. Sans’ recipe knowledge was very limited but the things he knew how to make he could make to perfection, due to his dutiful practice of the recipe until he had mastered it. One of the best things about being friends with Sans was that you got to try his perfected recipes. One of the downsides however was that you had to try his unperfected recipes. 

He placed a steaming pile of buttery pancakes on a plate in front of you and your stomach growled with ferocity, recognising the sweet smell of monster food. It was far nicer to eat, always leaving you feeling full but never bloated. You plucked up a fork and cut into the fluffy creations. 

Shovelling a forkful into your mouth you moaned around the delicious sensation. Unfortunately your sleep addled brain decided that you would have no mouth to brain filter today and you ended up uttering “Oh God Sans I love you.” 

The skeleton froze, a light blue colouring his cheeks and it took a few seconds before you registered what you had said, and froze, immobilised with shock at your own words.  
“WOWIE Y/N! DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?” He asked, eyes shining. It was at this point you realised you had two choices. One to play it off and explain you were talking about his pancakes, or two, own up and confess that you really did like him. 

Looking at his face which was painted with hope, joy and a tinge of nervousness not commonly found on his features you realised there was no way you could break that expression. Papyrus would kill you if you broke Sans’ heart, so if confessing and having your own heart broken in return would save his you were willing to do so. 

“Y-yeah Sans. I do.” You felt the heat blooming across your cheeks and mortified you diverted your attention back to your plate. Somehow though with the agonising suspense of uncertainty that just made you feel worse. Waiting for Sans to speak in those few seconds was excruciating. You slowly dragged your eyes back to Sans’. 

“HUMAN-Y/N. YOU HAVE REVEALED TO ME YOUR INNERMOST FEELINGS, AND NOW IT IS TIME, I, SANS DID THE SAME! I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, LOVE YOU TOO!” That was it. Your world shattered around you as you tried to comprehend what had just happened. 

“What?” You just stared at him, your brain in a frenzy trying to piece together what had just been said to you.  
He looked nervous. “AT FIRST I WAS NOT SURE. I HAD NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE. EVEN ON MY DATE WITH CHARA I HAD NEVER EXPERIENCED EMOTIONS LIKE THIS BEFORE! I ALMOST RESORTED TO PAPYRUS FOR HELP, BUT THAT LAZYBONES WOULDN’T KNOW. HE NEVER HAS THE TIME TO INVEST IN FEELINGS LIKE THESE. BUT I KNOW ONE DAY HE WILL FIND SOMEONE PATIENT ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH HIM! SOMEONE JUST AS COOL AS ME! WELL, NO, THAT’S NOT TRUE, BUT I’LL HELP HIM SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! BUT YES, Y/N, YOU HAVE MANAGED TO CAPTURE MY HEART.” 

Your hands were clamped over your mouth and your eyes were watering as your brain finally caught up. He liked you. Sans liked you. Oh. 

“HU-HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU SO OVERCOME BY MY PASSIONATE CONFESSION THAT YOU HAVE SPRUNG A LEAK?” Sans asked, hands clasped together at his chest in worry. Mutely through your blurry haze you smiled and nodded at him. Then you felt a pair of arms circle your shoulders and press a soft kiss to your head. You didn’t need to look up to know who it was. A quick flash of orange in your peripheral caught your attention for a second but you didn’t give it much thought and you turned and stood, pressing a chaste kiss to the forehead of your new bonefriend. Heh. You should probably tell Papyrus that one at some point.

END OF FLASHBACK.

The sun began to break through the curtains, a shaft of light causing you to stir in Sans’ arms, evoking a low rumbling sound from the aforementioned monster. What the? Was he…growling? His arms tightened around your waist and your legs hooked over his ilium to come together behind his spine, trapping him effectively between your legs. His eye sockets opened, his orbs filled with something dark and animalistic, lust and desire.

Maybe you wouldn’t need to corrupt him after all. He lowered his head to yours and pressed a few kisses against your mouth, each becoming firmer and more desperate than the last.  
Closing your eyes in anticipation, they flew open again not a second later when you felt something smooth and wet press against your mouth. A glowing blue semi-solid tongue. Sans’ left eye was alight with something akin to a blue fire and his gaze was strong and intense, patient and desperate, like he needed more of you than you had offered him before. Hesitantly fluttering your eyes closed again he resumed his mission. Opening your mouth to allow him entrance you were flooded with the taste of him and his magic. It was intoxicating. Cool but warm, sharp but sweet, it was a contradiction in every way. You felt his hands move to your ribs, tracing down before coming to rest on your hips. His hips ground more deeply towards you and he broke the kiss, a string of blue tinted saliva connecting you. He bowed his head to your neck and you tilted your head upwards to allow him better access. Soon his soft nipping and gentle but persistent tongue evoked a moan from you, pausing to suck and lick insistently at one spot in particular, withdrawing and leaving a dark mark on your neck, gazing at you with an intense satisfaction such as you had never seen him wear before. Then, he flopped back down, face in the pillows and mumbled a muffled  
“LOVE YOU Y/N.”  
You let out a squeak and then cleared you throat. “Y-yeah. Love you too Sans.” Then you let out a noise of outrage. “Sans! You’ve taken all the sheets again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was my first attempt at writing some more explicit kissing (because I'm a sinner and trash). If you liked this and want to request more, have a suggestion, a request or simply want to talk you can chat to me here or on tumblr http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/! I will always reply no matter which one you choose so come talk!


End file.
